1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incubator having a cultivating chamber for cultivating cultures.
2. Description of the Related Art
An incubator having a cultivating chamber for cultivating cultures has been known. In this incubator, the humidity of the inside of the cultivating chamber is kept to a fixed value or more (for example, see JP-A-2009-22221). Furthermore, as one of this type of incubators, water is stocked in the cultivating chamber and the humidity of the inside of the cultivating chamber is kept to a fixed value or more by the stocked water.
With respect to the incubator in which water is stocked in the cultivating chamber and the humidity in the cultivating chamber is kept to a fixed value or more by the stocked water as described above, it is necessary to supply the cultivating chamber with water to be stocked, however, it is also required to prevent supply of water to the cultivating chamber from adversely affecting maintenance of an aseptic condition of the cultivating chamber.